<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804302">Everlasting.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Bellamy Blake, Reader Insert, Self-Sacrifice, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Worried Bellamy Blake, blodreina, fighting pits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>    <b>"Do you know the scene where Bellamy, Indra, and Gaia had to fight in the pit in season 5? Can you include the reader to be a part of it but Bellamy doesn't want to hurt the reader. They could be dating. Maybe the reader talked to him before the fight saying he had to be the last one standing. In the end, everything ends up okay and they're happy!"</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everlasting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>A/N:</b> I'd like y'all to thank my brain for going back to read the last sentence of the request because this was not the original ending, let me tell you. It was full angst. Man, I love breaking hearts. Enjoy! 🌸</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>I couldn't believe this was how all was going to end; we had been so close to a long, peaceful, loving life and yet, there we stood: Bellamy and I in different cells, set to fight each other to death alongside Gaia and Indra for treason. Treason? Against a leader I didn't recognize? How was that a crime? I knew only one of us could make it out and I knew it was going to be Bellamy. I didn't want to get out if that meant I had to hurt him. I looked at him as he paced his cell; I knew he was trying to find a way to get us both out of this one but, truth was, there was none: one of us had to die for the other to live. And I knew he wanted that someone to be me but I couldn't do that and maybe I was being selfish by taking the easy route but I knew I wasn't strong enough to live after whatever happened today, let alone to live for him; no, I'd die for him and he would live for both of us. That was what was going to happen. I sighed, looking at my hands. There were so many things I still wanted to do; I wouldn't even be able to see my friends one last time. <em>Had I known the last time I'd see them would be right before we came down, I'd have hugged them an hour each</em>. I smiled. <em>They'll be okay, I know they will.</em></p><p>- "We'll be okay."</p><p>- "You have too much faith." -I eyed him, taking in a long breath- "You know the rules and I don't wanna spend the last moments of my life with you arguing."</p><p>- "You're not going to die."</p><p>- "I am."</p><p>- "I'm not going to fight you, I'm not going to fight at all." -Bellamy looked at me from his cell, walking up to the bars that kept us apart- "If none of us fights, then she can't do anything."</p><p>- "What makes you think Gaia and Indra won't fight." -I sighed, placing my hands over his on the bars- "Bellamy, Indra will fight to defend her daughter, you have to fight."</p><p>- "I'm not getting out of there without you."</p><p>- "We've had 6 years together, that's so much more than I thought I'd ever get." -I smiled; it felt bittersweet saying that out loud- "I've loved every second of my life with you in it."</p><p>- "We still have many more years ahead of us."</p><p>- "No, Bell, we don't." -I caressed his cheek.</p><p>- "We will come out of this because I have something to ask you."</p><p>- "Then you better do it now, because I can't answer when I'm dead."</p><p>- "Stop talking like that, please." -he took my hand in his- "I'm not going to let you die, Y/N, I love you and I'm going to do everything in my hands to keep you safe."</p><p>- "I'm not going to let you die for me."</p><p>- "Then, we die together."</p><p>- "You have a long life ahead of you, Bell, and I'll be with you every step of the way here," -I pointed at his head- "and here." -I placed my hand over his heart, trying not to cry- "I love you."</p><p>- "Don't say it like it's goodbye."</p><p>- "But it is."</p><p>- "I've said I won't fight and that's the end of it."</p><p>- "You have to!" -my eyes hurt, burning as I tried to hold back my tears, hitting the metal with my fists- "You have to be the last one standing!"</p><p>- "You can't ask me to do that, Y/N." -he squeezed my hands- "I'm not... I can't."</p><p>- "I'm asking you to live for me because I'm going to die for you. I... I'm not strong enough to live for you, I can't, I won't... Promise me you'll save yourself."</p><p>- "Y/N..."</p><p>- "Promise me!"</p><p>I felt the tears pooling down my cheeks now, Bellamy moving his hands inside my cell, rubbing my cheeks and wiping them away, whispering sweet nothing, promises to get us both out of here but I knew our faith was sealed and I knew what was to come; I didn't want to die but I knew I wouldn't last long without him, just like I knew he was strong to live for both of us; I wanted him to live, I needed him to.</p><p>- "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."</p><p>I was about to answer that he had nothing to apologize for, that I had helped both him and Clarke knowing what it could get us to try to save our lives, to save our friends; it wasn't his fault Clarke had basically betrayed us, running away with her kid, leaving us to die for what? To save a kid that had always been meant to take the Flame? She had been the one to protect that stupid chip in the first place, saying Lexa was still in it so, if it was anyone's fault that Madi even had the option to Ascend, it was hers. But I didn't have time to say any of it, the door to the level we were in opening, Bellamy not bothering to pull away from me as his sister came into view, her eyes on me before she focused on him.</p><p>- "We have to talk."</p><p>- "Are you here to take us out?"</p><p>- "You know I can't do that."</p><p>- "You put us in here." -Bellamy faced her, crossing his arms over his chest as I moved to sit on the bench in my little cell- "Y/N is going to die, I'm going to die because..."</p><p>- "You're not going to die." -Octavia entered his cell- "You will fight and you will win."</p><p>- "Why are you so sure I'd hurt Y/N." -he looked at me- "If anyone gets out, it's her."</p><p>- "Don't you worry Queen of this shithole, if it comes to that, I'll slit my own throat so that he can live because, contrary to you, I still know who my family is, I know where my loyalty stands."</p><p>- "You're not doing that." -Bellamy quickly faced me- "I..."</p><p>- "Yes, I am." -I cut him off, waving my hand in the air- "You get rid of Indra, I get rid of Gaia, and then... well, only one of us can make it out and it's not going to be me."</p><p>- "What makes you think I can kill Indra."</p><p>- "The wound in her shoulder." -Octavia nodded at me as if trying to thank me for something; I felt the need to grab her by the hair and smash her head on the concrete- "It didn't heal well, she's weak."</p><p>- "Why are you telling me this."</p><p>- "Because she wants you to be the last one standing." -I walked up to them, placing my hands on the bars- "And once you get out, I hope you'll murder Blodreina in my name."</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>I knew the rules and I knew what had to happen but I could not do it, I hadn't found love, a love I never thought I'd be deserving of, to murder it. I couldn't kill Y/N, even thinking of raising my hand against her made me sick; I'd rather die with her than spend another day of this life without her. I knew she knew that which was why it scared me so much when I saw the conviction in her eyes as she promised me I'd be the one to make it out of the pit. I didn't want that, her sacrificing her life for me felt wrong in ways I couldn't explain. I was not going to fight and I'd take Y/N wherever that got me.</p><p>Once we were finally thrown in the pit, the noise around us was overpowering, the people really seemed to like this carnival of blood and pain; only one word flying through my brain: savages. I had though the grounders were vicious when we first landed, but this? This was something else, and the fact that it had been my own sister the one to implement this system? It disgusted me; it was repulsive. I took Y/N's hand in mine, squeezing it as I felt Indra looking at us.</p><p>- "My daughter will be the last one standing." -she focused her eyes on mine- "I'm sorry."</p><p>- "Your daughter is going down with me." -Y/N took a step forward- "I'm sorry."</p><p>I pulled her back to me but the words had already been said, Indra clearly not having expected them, nodding at Y/N before she looked up towards where Octavia was supposed to watch the fight.</p><p>- "Y/N..."</p><p>- "I love you." -she squeezed my hand, a small smile on her lips- "I'll find you in the next life."</p><p>I felt my eyes burning with tears a contrast to how tall Y/N stood, decided to fight, to fight for me, to keep me safe. I felt so much respect for who she was and how level-headed she had always been but this was wrong. There were so many things I wanted to say but I wasn't able to even open my mouth as Octavia entered the room, sitting down and eyeing all of us. This couldn't be the end. She spoke a couple of words, the crowd around us yelling for a good fight, already betting on who'd make it out. Y/N let go of my hand as Octavia rested back comfortably on her seat. This wasn't the end.</p><p>Before I knew it, Octavia gave the green light for the fight to start, Indra and Gaia wasting no time to move to pick up their weapons as did Y/N; Indra strode towards me and my survival instinct kicked in, moving back to grab a sword from the mesh and fighting her back, managing to avoid her sword by luck. Maybe not fighting wasn't really an option; I had been stupid to think it was.</p><p>I knew I had to focus on my life but I saw Y/N falling on the ground as Gaia kicked her stomach and time froze, only able to watch as Gaia rose her spear up to pierce Y/N's stomach, murdering her, having to look away as Indra cut my upper arm. I took a step back, punching her in her weak shoulder before I kicked her abdomen, pushing her back and away from me, fear rushing through my veins as I realized Y/N could be dead by now. But she wasn't, a cut on her leg from which she was bleeding but she was alive. She was a fighter. <em>You will be the last one standing, my love.</em></p><p>I took a deep breath, focusing back on Indra, understanding what I had to do, fighting her back, avoiding her punches, knowing all too well how to defend myself from Trikru thanks to Echo's training in space, managing to finally throw her to the ground with a loud thud as her weapons rolled away from her, breathing deeply as she couldn't manage to stand up; I stood over her, raising my sword and ready to get rid of her; she nodded as if forgiving me for I was about to do. This was survival and it was what I had to do to save the woman I loved.</p><p>- "Wait! Stop!"</p><p>My head jerked in the direction of the voice, thinking I was making it up for a second, seeing Monty standing in the middle of the pit now, the door thrown open as no one had managed to stop him. I forgot about him and everything else in a second, moving my eyes to the last place in which I had seen Y/N, quickly finding her and Gaia standing in front of each other, my stomach turning upside down as I recognized their stances, seeing exactly when they had stopped fighting and what their next move was: they were about to actually kill each other by piercing the other's abdomen with their weapons. I didn't care what was happening, feeling frozen as I realized how close it had been, soon seeing Octavia disappear back, my eyes finding Y/N's as I managed to come out of my stupor, running up to her, dropping my sword and holding her in my arms.</p><p>- "I love you." -I murmured against her neck- "I love you."</p><p>- "I love you too."</p><p>I felt a tear running down my face as I wrapped my arms tighter around her, her face hidden on my neck, a soft kiss from her lips on my skin as she pulled back.</p><p>- "I hope you know I was not going to let you die for me." -I took her face in my hands- "I was going to get you out of here."</p><p>- "I know." -she smiled as the tears fell from her eyes- "That's why I asked Gaia to kill me as I was about to pierce her heart. I knew that was the only way you'd get out of here."</p><p>- "No. I wouldn't have made it out. Maybe my body, but who I am would have died with you."</p><p>She pulled me down by the collar of my t-shirt, crashing her lips with mine, eager but out of breath after the fight so I simply enjoyed having her glued to me, her forehead on mine as she grabbed onto my arms. I moved back to look at her, seeing the blood running down the side of her face and down her leg as her pants had been ripped.</p><p>- "You're hurt."</p><p>- "You're too." -she moved her fingers down my arm, just below the nasty cut I had gotten.</p><p>- "I'll survive." -I picked her up in my arms- "Let's get you to Jackson."</p><p>- "I'm fine." -she smiled but still wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder- "We're okay."</p><p>We had been lucky this time, I knew that; I knew I would have been the actual one standing last in that pit and that broke me inside, knowing I had been just a second away from losing Y/N, from seeing her die in that damned pit. I didn't think I could ever forgive Octavia for doing this to her, to us, but I knew I could make every day Y/N and I had left count. I kissed her forehead as we got out, not caring for the looks we were getting or the enraged crowd that demanded blood. If they wanted blood, I'd give it to them but they were not going to like who it came from.</p><p>- "Hey." -Y/N caressed my cheek- "You okay?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -I kissed her hand as she moved it back- "I love you."</p><p>- "Thank you." -she eyed me- "For fighting for your life."</p><p>- "I fought for us today, not for me, Y/N; we are a team, and, if one of us goes down, the other follows."</p><p>- "Half of me really likes that you think like that, the other half knows what that means and is not too keen on it."</p><p>I put her on the floor as we got to the door to Medical, knowing she could stand as she held herself up against the wall, eyeing me, waiting for my answer, waiting for me to explain myself, but I had a much better idea.</p><p>- "Remember I told you I had a question for you?" -she nodded, tilting her head- "Can I ask you now?"</p><p>- "I guess I can still answer it, yes." -she chuckled- "Shoot."</p><p>I smiled, seeing she had absolutely no clue where I was going with this, leaning in to kiss her, allowing her to control everything about it, curling her fingers on my hair as I rested my hands on her waist. I was not going to live without her, no matter what that meant for me. I smiled as I pulled back, seeing the questioning look in her eyes.</p><p>- "Y/N." -I took her hand in mine.</p><p>- "Bellamy."</p><p>She squeezed it, smiling as I licked my lips before taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes. This felt so right. I had gone over how I wanted this moment to go for a couple of months now and I had to say, this was not the ideal scenario but somehow, it felt like it was the appropriate one: just us, alone, content in each other's arms and alive. I took a knee in front of her, not letting go of her hand, watching as she furrowed her eyebrows before realization washed over her features.</p><p>- "Y/N Y/L/N will you marry me?"</p><p>I kissed the back of her hand as she covered her mouth with her free one, watching as the tears rolled down her eyes but these were happy tears that I didn't mind seeing running down her cheeks. I had prepared dozens of speeches for her, telling her how much I loved her, how thankful I was to have found her in the chaos that Earth had been and how I hoped to spend the rest of my life with her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to speak half of it as my heart started to beat faster, threatening to jump from my chest.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>Her voice trembled as she spoke so, instead of saying anything else, she nodded profusely, pulling on my hand to stand, a smile on my lips as she took my face in her hands, crashing my lips over hers, my hands on her thighs as she jumped to wrap her legs around my waist, holding her up against the wall. This day had started as my worst nightmare but it had ended like not even my best dreams could.</p><p>- "Of course I'll marry you, Bellamy Blake." -she chuckled, resting her head over mine, soft voice- "You're the love of my life."</p><p>- "I'll terribly glad to hear that." -I chuckled, pecking her lips- "Because you're the love of my life too."</p><p>- "We'll have to thank Monty for saving our asses." -she smiled as she pulled back to look into my eyes.</p><p>- "Yeah, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if..."</p><p>- "Hey, hey, we're okay, we're alive." -she cut me off before I could go any deeper into all the regret I knew I'd felt if she had died- "And we are together."</p><p>- "Yeah, on a whole new level now."</p><p>- "Oh yeah, everything is about to change drastically." -she chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully at me- "What will become of us?"</p><p>- "Exactly." -I nodded, putting her on the floor again.</p><p>- "Seriously?" -she furrowed her eyebrows- "Our relationship is not going to change."</p><p>- "No, but now I get to call you my wife too."</p><p>- "Fiancée for the time being, sweetheart."</p><p>- "Not for long if you let me." -she moved her hands up my chest to the back of my neck- "I love you, Y/N Blake."</p><p>- "Has a nice right to it, I'll admit it." -she giggled before ghosting my lips- "I love you, Bellamy Blake."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>    <b>🌸Catch you in the comments! Leave me some feedback, pls🌸</b><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>